kingdom_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Basbizol's Mine
Intro The boss quest is a party quest. In order to trigger the quest objective you must have a party formed when the quest is take. The party version of the boss will use more skills than listed in the profile and be a lot tougher to kill. You can run the dungeon solo but the quest objective will not clear without being in a party. The side quest is not a party quest and can be done solo. Location & Map The Mob * Mine Supervisor * Wizard * Ogre Miner * Bonnacon Miner * Mine Guard * Patrol Soldier * Mine Guardian Warriors TYPICAL DROP: '''Mt. Chimera's flame (Large), Rough Leather, Max HP Charm (Advanced), MP Potion (Super)/(Large), R- Casade Bow, HP Potion (Super)/(Large), Blue Gem (Master), 600 - 2,600 Noah '''The Elite Borago TYPICAL DROP: '''Magic ergon, Angels Sword (Crafted) Unique, Crystal (Advanced), 1,000- 5,000 and Noah '''SKILLS: '''Basic Attack, Hammering Club, Call of Jerome, Jerome's Scream, Club Bludgeon, Physical Attack Boost, Final Shout, Smash '''Quest & Tip'' '' Take all of the available quests from Zed. As you move through this map all of the side quests can be done along the way to the boss leaving you plenty of time to run back to turn them in after killing the boss. QUEST 1 * STYLE : Boss * NPC : Zed * QUEST TITLE : "Occupational Hazard" * QUEST OBJECTIVE : Kill Borago THE STORY There is an Evil Tyrant of a monster named Borago running a secret mining operation and Zed feels he must be stopped. Of course this means he asking you to kill Borago. Not much to the story, just kill the boss and turn in the quest. QUEST 2 ' * STYLE : Collecting * NPC : Zed * QUEST TITLE : "Mysterious Crystals" * QUEST OBJECTIVE : Collect crystal ore deposits '''THE STORY (Quest 2) :'Zed has no clue what the mining operation is all about and neither do you. He suggests that if you were to grab some of the deposits they are collecting that he might be able to examine and identify the substances purpose. The mission is simple, get the crystal ore deposits and bring them to Borago '''THE RUN-DOWN Make your way down the mine shaft towards the first mining area. When doing this dungeon solo, it is best to take a systematic approach to clearing out mobs. In the first mob area, you do not need to clear the entire mob before you move into the second mine shaft, it is always best to do so though. It is best to take out the wizards first because they will use panic buffs on you that make you run around out of control making it harder to clear the mob and also make you easier to kill. When you first enter the initial mine are, you will chance upon a scene of the Boss Borago ordering his minions to eliminate any intruders to keep their operation secret. After you clear this room proceed through the next mine shaft and you will exit that second shaft into a cavern room with a bridge. At the far end of the bridge you will see two Mine Guardian Warriors in front of a gated passageway. These guards must be killed at the exact same time in order to open the gate. If you don't succeed, the guards will continue to respawn until you get it right. Once you open the gate, you will proceed down another small shaft way and into the main mining room. Both of your quest objectives are located in this area. Again, be sure to take care of wizards first as panic will cause you to possibly fall into the mine pit and set off the Boss Borago. Once you have cleared the upper ledge of the mob, you can pick up the crystal ore for the second quest. After the objective is met you can go into the pit to fight borago. The best way to defeat this boss is to move, and move a lot, stopping periodically to unleash one of your more damaging skills. Return to Zed to complete the quests.